To Melt a Heart of Ice
by Baka-chan
Summary: Nabiki confesses to Ranma, but how will Ranma take it? Worse, how will Akane? Possible NabRan. R
1. Melted

To Melt a Heart of Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not doing this for profit or anything; Ranma rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
*This takes place the day after the failed wedding.  
  
Chapter 1 - Melted  
  
~Ranma POV~  
  
I had thought that after I confessed everything would be resolved. Boy was I wrong.  
  
The wedding was a disaster. I thought Nabiki was at least thoughtful, but she was the one who invited Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno, Kodachi, and anyone you could call troublesome. Then again I feel happy and relieved, yet.... sad...  
  
~Normal POV~ Akane was sitting in her room thinking about the failed wedding. She really DID want to get married. Of course, her heartless sister had to invite those BIMBOS to the wedding! They came and bombed the place, literally!! 'Who'd have thought you could put explosives in food! I'm going to talk to Nabiki about this.'  
  
On the verge of tears, Nabiki sat alone on the rock near the koi pond. 'What have I done...I ruined my sisters' wedding because I was jealous and overreacting all because they had decided to have the wedding on my birthday.' Nabiki's mind had then wondered off, thinking about how to apologize to Ranma.  
  
Nabiki, making a decision, had decided to say sorry as soon as possible. Walking up to Ranma's door, she knocked.  
  
"Go away," a female voice had cried.  
  
'Geez...he must take the "guys don't cry" thing seriously,' thought Nabiki. "Ranma, I just want to talk." Nabiki said aloud.  
  
"What, now you want me to pay for your services of ruining the wedding?"  
  
"No....I....just want to talk..." She said in a sad voice.  
  
Even though it was Nabiki, Ranma did NOT want to see ANYONE crying. So she (A.N. when Ranma is a girl I'll refer to him as a she or Ranma-chan) had opened the door.  
  
Nabiki muttered under her breath, "Ranma...I......I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry?!" she said, outraged. "Sorry!? Is that all you can say?! You invite those...those sluts! And ruin my wedding, and all you can say is sorry?!" "Well Nabiki, sorry doesn't cut."  
  
"I thought you didn't want the wedding...and I just wanted to be friends..."  
  
"Friends! Like I would want to be your friend." "You've been selling countless pictures of me and who knows what else. That's not something a _FRIEND_ would do. No wonder you don't have friends. Who would want to be friends with a cold hearted bitch anyway?" At that, Ranma-chan shut the door. Unbeknownst to the boy-turned girl, a pair of dark beady eyes was watching.  
  
By now, Nabiki was sobbing. The words had sunken in like Akane in water. 'Ranma was right. Who would want to be friends with a coldhearted bitch?' At that thought, she ran out of the house and went off to anywhere fate would lead her.  
  
A few hours later, no one had heard of or seen Nabiki. Worried, a few had gathered for a search. Some though, had refused, saying it was good riddance. That, of course, led to a trip on the Akane Airlines to LEO (A.N. Lower Earth Orbit).  
  
The Tendo sisters knew better. They knew Nabiki turned heartless only after their mother had died. It seemed that she was the one who took it the hardest. She had retreated into her own shell, void of emotions; thus the "Ice Queen" was born.  
  
"Nabiki! Where are you!?" Ranma was becoming angry with herself. Regret was rearing its ugly head. 'Who would want to be friends with a cold hearted bitch anyway?' The words played over and over in her mind. 'I guess all the stress of the past year just finally exploded and I took it all out on Nabiki. What have I done?' Shaking away her thoughts, she continued her search.  
  
Nabiki had a heavy feeling in her heart. The feeling was one of pain. To end it she had taken along a tanto blade. Holding it over her heart, she started its descent, only to be stopped by a strong hand.  
  
"What do you think your doing Nabiki?" a familiar soprano voice had said.  
  
Looking at Ranma-chan for a moment, she said something in an almost inaudible whisper, "Ending the pain, that's what."  
  
"Why...."  
  
"Because I....I"  
  
"Spit it out!" Ranma-chan yelled, somewhat surprised at her own outburst.  
  
"I love you dammit!" The volume and words of Nabiki had almost toppled Ranma-chan over. "And I was jealous of Akane. I was also angry that the wedding was set up on _my_ birthday......Do you know how it feels to have someone forget your birthday?! Do you know how it feels to see even your own family forget!!?"  
  
Ranma-chan was in shock. Unfortunately, Nabiki had picked that moment to stab herself in the stomach. "Nabiki!!"  
  
Nabiki slumped forward, forming a dark pool under her, staining the grass they were on.  
  
TBC...  
  
Baka-chan: Was that good for a first timer? XD Yumi (the evil sister): Of course it wasn't, you suck! Baka-chan: takes out a mallet and bonks Yumi on the head. Anyways, please review(. Sowwie if this story is bad ;_;. I might rewrite it some other time. 


	2. Conflicts and Problems

To Melt a Heart of Ice  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz.  
  
-This chapter is also due for editing; as the other is =P- Might lengthen it also...  
  
Sorry, but before you read, to answer a person's question, Ranma did not stop Nabiki because he was in a way paralyzed when Nabiki confessed to him. I mean, wouldn't you hesitate when a person you swore did not like you suddenly have an outburst?  
  
Ok...and with the story  
  
Chapter 2 – Conflicts and Problems  
  
Nabiki groaned as she sat up, trying to shake off the feeling of nausea. Her memories were scattered. Then words fell into her head. Words she wanted to block out.  
  
'Who would want to be friends with a cold hearted bitch anyway?' Ranma's words caused a jolt to her heart. (A/n – And so starts the "dramatic" repeat of words) Immediately, she tried to think of something else.  
"Did he really mean that?" she said, more to herself than anything. Oddly she had heard an echo of herself. "Hello?" Again, she heard an echo. Finally she took notice of her surroundings.  
She was in a dark void that seemed to be sucking all the warmth from her. Shivering, she analyzed her surrounding a bit more. The area was deprived of any life forms other than herself, which to her was very disturbing.  
Deciding that she did not want to stay in one spot, she started a slow steady pace.  
  
-Outside of Nabiki's mind (At the Tendo Dojo)-  
  
"RRRRAAANNNNMMMAAAA!!!!" Akane's voice pierced the air and footsteps rang through that house as she stomped towards the dojo where Ranma was. "What did you do to my sister?!" Obviously, Akane cared about her family regardless of their faults. Unfortunately for Ranma, she did not seem to care about anyone else.  
"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Don't lie Ranma, you always cause problems for everyone! And if you didn't do anything, then why is Nabiki in the hospital!" Akane retorted. Anger swelled up inside her and an immense aura of blood red surrounded her.  
Ranma flinched inwardly. Never had Ranma seen Akane this upset. Her face was red and contorted in rage, her knuckles white from clenching and unclenching.  
"Is that what you think of me?" Akane had to strain her ears to hear his words. "Just a burden who causes problems? Akane let me ask you this. Do you love me?" His eyes were covered by his bangs as he averted his gaze from Akane's; afraid to look into her eyes. A part of him was hoping for a yes; the other wished for the opposite.  
The rage that had left her for a second when Ranma started talking seriously came ambushing back and she yelled, "Of course I don't! Why would I like a pervert who hurt my sister?!" At those words, she readied her mallet and was about to make contact with Ranma's skull, when she was suddenly cut by chips of wood from her mallet, which now lay in splinters on the ground.  
'How DARE he do that! I'll KILL him!!' That thought was lost after her next action.  
Looking up from the position she had formed to protect her face from getting cut by the splinters; Akane saw Ranma, his blue-grey eyes seem to bore into her soul. Anger was evident.  
On the outside, Akane was struggling to keep on a hard expression; on the inside Akane was scared as hell.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry people for not updating. I had a writers block and there were many exams at school since it is nearing the end of the year. I'll also fill in (as a flashback) on what happened after Nabiki stabbed herself in maybe the next chapter. Oh yeah, thank you guys for the reviews TT is happy And forgive me for the grammar mistakes and typos (if there are many) English isn't my first language. =P (Is Viet) btw...I'm actually surprised some liked this story oO I have no self confidence vv 


End file.
